


Ignored

by atuaforgiveme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Clubbing, Dom Oma Kokichi, Explicit Sexual Content, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Jealousy, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Light Angst, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Sexual Content, Smut, Sub Saihara Shuichi, Top Oma Kokichi, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atuaforgiveme/pseuds/atuaforgiveme
Summary: Well, it was embarrassing to think about, but he hadn’t found himself that interested in another person in his life romantically that often. Maybe once or twice he would’ve felt those strange ‘butterflies’ as people called them when he found a particular good looking person, but that was about it.‘If I come with you today’, he started, his voice stern and serious which Ouma of course had to mock, ‘will you leave me alone about this stuff?’. Kokichi grinned, and jumped up, holding out a hand to him. ‘Pinky promise! Scouts honor, will do!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 312





	Ignored

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> Sorry if this one isn't as 'good' as usual- I tried my best, but I'm not feeling that well. The story doesn't make much sense and I feel like I wrote the characters wrong. I'm really sorry for that, but I spent too much energy on this not to post it anyway. 
> 
> Anyway, back to treat you with some sub Shuichi.

‘Oh, come on, don’t be such a buzzkill Saihara-chan!’, the purple haired gremlin that Shuichi unfortunately had to call his roommate sneered at him, hands bawled to his sides and feet stomping childishly to the floor. It was in no way serious, and Shuichi knew this, but the act still made him clear his throat, his voice laced with a little sense of guilt. 

They had known each other for quite some time now; of course, since they used to go to the same high school it was only logical that after also following some of the same courses at their shared university, they became more well known to each other. They had shared dorms at the time, and even though Kokichi Ouma was a hard person to deal with, Shuichi Saihara couldn’t imagine the experience without him. Staying up late trying to study while the other was staying up late to built some type of miniature military base of empty Panta cans, getting up early to follow his earliest class that couldn’t be planned any later for whatever stupid reason to see Kokichi awake and plundering their stash of candy that was actually meant to calm their nerves before a big test, he’d grown used to it. His strange and sometimes threatening comments, his nasal laugh that no one else in the academy could copy and his insanely good skill at faking emotions and lying was something that was now stuffed into Shuichi’s daily routine. So after they graduated again, and Shuichi majored in criminology like he had always wished he would, when Ouma suggested for them to get an apartment together so he could ‘keep an eye on him’ this request was easily accepted. 

Shuichi sighed, running a hand through his blue strands of somewhat over-dyed hair, knowing the roots were probably turning darker again and frankly not that interested in doing anything about that at the moment, as he avoided the hopeful and gleaming purple puppy dog eyes that his flatmate send his way. ‘Ouma-kun, you know I don’t like going out’, Shuichi told him calmly, hoping the explanational tone in his voice would convince the male that he should stop asking him already. Kokichi was far more outgoing than Saihara was, and he kept in touch with some friends from both high school and college, so he was often out doing what he called “partying”, mostly with the same crowd of people. Miu Iruma, a girl that Shuichi definitely remembered as well, had invited Ouma to go to a new club she had spotted, and for some reason Kokichi thought it was a great idea to invite Shuichi, the most introverted and socially awkward person he knew, to go with as well. 

‘Duh! That’s why you _need_ to come this time, stupidhead’, Ouma rolled his eyes, tapping his head as if to say ‘ _are you seriously that stupid?’._ He wouldn’t ever tell the other that he would like his company, since that was not something Kokichi Ouma did. No. He wasn’t that friendly, or easygoing at all, if you knew him. Well, at least, to Shuichi that was what he was trying to seem like. He knew the hidden meaning behind some of Kokichi’s words, even if he couldn’t place it well. At least the bluenette was glad that the self proclaimed supreme leader of evil appreciated him somewhat, even if that may just have been wishful thinking on Shuichi’s part. 

‘I-I, uh’, Saihara chuckled awkwardly, looking over his shoulder at the desk behind him. They had a special small work room for Shuichi, where he kept his desk, his laptop and files of cases that he needed to work on at home, for the exact reason that Kokichi was a king at distracting the other during his work and now that him being a detective was somewhat serious, this was not an ideal thing. ‘I have some files to look over again, so I’m not sure-’, he continued, although he was interrupted by a loud groan from the smaller man that was leaning against the opening of the door. ‘Of course, mister work. Jeez, if I knew you were such a nerd, I wouldn’t have graced you with my presence at all!’, Kokichi jabbed, pointing towards him accusingly, even though the glint in his violet eyes told the other male that he didn’t necessarily mean this. 

Still, Shuichi didn’t seem convinced, so Ouma had to step it up a notch, hopping into the room and earning a glare from Saihara since they had basically made the deal that his study was forbidden territory for the purplenette. ‘Come on Shuichi, it’s just one bar! You never go out with me and Miu, she’s getting really sad, y’know?’, Kokichi sniffled as he wiped a fake tear out of his eyes, and leant against the desk of the detective. It wasn’t like Shuichi was known for being a pushover, but with most things he was a lot easier to persuade than this. ‘We have drinks at home, I don’t see why we would’, Shuichi muttered, leaning his head down and hoping he could simply fall asleep on his desk working like he usually did. 

Ouma stared at him with a blank expression, before crossing his arms. ‘Who let you become such a grandpa? Jeez. We’re not just going for drinks, asshole. It’s about time you meet someone!’, is what the purplenette chirped, making Shuichi spit out his non-existent drink. 

Strangely enough, this type of thing has come up a couple of times around the two boys. Kokichi wasn’t that open with his personal life, but he had a ton of past lovers as Shuichi could recall, which consisted of girlfriends, boyfriends and partners; he wasn’t necessarily picky in something like that, as long as he could have fun with his significant other. These relationships didn’t take much longer than a week or three most of the time, and it was usually a couple of weeks where Shuichi had to sleep with earbuds in if he didn’t want to start hearing more of the purplenette’s personal life than he was supposed to. For someone who could act so childish sometimes, he was intelligent in a sense that most people started to bore him after a week, and it would take him a little bit to get the hint across that he wasn’t interested anymore, if he didn’t simply cut them off without an explanation. Shuichi couldn’t judge him for that, anyway, since he himself never had a partner. 

Well, it was embarrassing to think about, but he hadn’t found himself that interested in another person in his life romantically that often. Maybe once or twice he would’ve felt those strange ‘butterflies’ as people called them when he found a particular good looking person, like that Rantaro guy that Kokichi had been friends with back at high school, but that was about it. It didn’t make him want to act on it, after all. He didn’t consider himself straight, but he wasn’t sure what sexuality he did have, and Ouma usually started about girlfriends, which tired the detective. He didn’t really need to know; sure, it would be nice to have someone to share his days with, but didn’t he already? Even if it wasn’t in a romantic sense, he didn’t really need anything else at the moment than the roommate he could spend time with whenever he wanted to. He was content with his life, so meeting a significant other wasn’t necessary. Still, Kokichi seemed to think otherwise. 

Shuichi rubbed his neck in thought, as he eyed the work on his desk, before looking up at Ouma. ‘If I come with you today’, he started, his voice stern and serious which Ouma of course had to mock, ‘will you leave me alone about this stuff?’. Kokichi grinned, and jumped up, holding out a hand to him. ‘Pinky promise! Scouts honor, will do! Let’s get dressed!’, he said excitedly, before rushing out of the study before Shuichi could remind him that he’d never actually been a boy scout, and that this promise was probably one of his numerous lies; sometimes Shuichi really felt sorry for himself. A small chuckle ripped from his throat still, and shaking his head with a small smile he followed the other. 

That’s how he found himself standing in front of a building with neon lights, wearing black jeans and a white button down that Kokichi had managed to find for him, one button unbuttoned like the other had instructed him to. His hair was a little messy and he already felt self conscious about it as he rocked on his heels, standing near the entrance where Kokichi and Miu were happily talking; they picked her up on the way here, and she’d made strange comments towards the both of them the whole ride. ‘What are you waiting for, Pooichi?!’, Miu Iruma called as she started to rush to the opening of the bar, where loud music was drowning out most words but not the voices of people having fun in there. ‘If you’re gonna wait until you grow a dick me and Kobitchy are gonna go in alone!’. She cackled of course, but Shuichi followed them inside with a red face. 

Kokichi and Miu were already talking among themselves happily as they pulled through the crowd of people that were already wasted and dancing, trying to reach the bar. ‘There’s someone I’d like you to meet!’, he could absentmindedly hear Iruma’s voice as they finally got where they needed to be, the scent of liquor and mangled perfumes making Shuichi cough softly, wishing he had taken the cap he used to wear during high school with him. Slightly pink eyes met his, not as introverted but also not all too certain, a blonde girl sitting on one of the barstools with her legs crossed, clad in some sort of strawberry patterned jumpsuit. Her lashes were long and pretty, and her nose was sharp in a different way than Kokichi’s nose was, one strand of hair standing up like Shuichi had himself. 

And for some reason, they only had to glance at each other in an understanding fashion, before the girl started to giggle quietly, hiding her lips with her hand. Miu seemed proud of her choice, patting Kokichi on the back harshly as she straightened her back and flaunted her chest basically. ‘Aha! I told you, little gremlin, they’d get along!’. Kokichi raised a brow, but had a strange smirk that didn’t reach his eyes as he faced the both of them. ‘Well then, it seems like the cumdumpster wasn’t useless after all! Good work, bitch, now get me a drink because I’m getting sick from this pda already’, the purplenette gagged fakely as he eyed Shuichi extending a hand towards the girl to be polite. 

‘I’m Kaede Akamatsu, nice to meet you’, the blonde lady told him, her voice soft and sweet. It was comforting, definitely considering the loud music and the noise of people around him, so he took a seat next to the girl as he could see Miu pull Kokichi to the other side of the bar, them eyeing all the strange colored liquors and trying to bet to each other which one would get to kill them the quickest. ‘I, uh, am Shuichi Saihara. Nice to meet you too’, the detective replied as he cleared his throat, crossing his legs on the barstool, and deciding to order a drink himself to loosen up a little, in a polite fashion getting one for Kaede as well. 

‘You seem uncomfortable’, Kaede guessed as she rested her head on her hands, elbows leaning against the table as she eyed the detective. It didn’t feel intruding. It felt like an invitation for him to talk, and he chuckled awkwardly. ‘I’m not used to this, is all’, he told her bashfully, scratching his neck awkwardly. She seemed nice enough, of course. But with a simple glance at her, he could already tell he wasn’t going to be romantically interested in her either. And since she didn’t seem to make any advances towards him either yet, perhaps this feeling was mutual. ‘I can tell’, giggled the woman softly, teasingly as his face reddened a bit and cups were placed in front of them with their order. 

There was a small silence between them, somewhat awkward as they blinked and stared down at their drinks, clearing their throat softly sometimes. ‘Look…’, Kaede started after a little while, twirling blond strands of hair around her fingers somewhat nervously as she kicked her feet, even though the calm smile stayed on her face. ‘You see…’, Shuichi started as well, before they eyed each other, and couldn’t help but to laugh quietly. ‘Kokichi sent you here?’, she guessed, and Shuichi, now calmed down a little more, leaned his head on his hand. ‘Miu sent you here’, he figured, smiling a little to himself. They were in the same boat, he supposed. Kaede laughed softly again, a nice sound as she nodded. ‘She still doesn’t get that I’m a lesbian’, the blonde told him, and at that point Saihara felt absolutely more comfortable, knowing that the woman didn’t expect anything from him. 

Now their conversation was far easier to keep up with, as they started to talk about different topics that interested the both of them, buying some drinks like most people at the bar were doing. Shuichi could feel a little grateful for Ouma to take him with, since this girl was genuinely fun to be around and nice to talk to, even if that was about the limit of his interest. She played the piano, he heard, and she’d known Miu ever since university as well. Miu nagged her about getting a boyfriend to ‘spend her tits on’, like the strawberry blonde could ever so subtly speak of, but Kaede was not at all interested, and it was kind of funny to see Iruma struggle to figure out why. She could talk about herself and her interests excitedly, and Shuichi could listen as he was glad he didn’t have to talk much, sipping on the different drinks that Kaede wanted to try out. 

He could sometimes feel those purple eyes of Ouma on him, and at some point in the night he had looked back at him, waving once towards him with a small smile to show him he was okay. He wouldn’t ever say it out loud, but he knew that Kokichi could get a little worried about Shuichi sometimes, and honestly, he was having fun tonight. It was as though he was talking to an old friend, and he didn’t remember a time he had enjoyed himself like that with a person he hadn’t met before today. Kokichi was dancing with Miu, even if they pushed each other around and got in trouble as they tried to steal or mix drinks up, annoying most people at the place. Both Shuichi and Kaede couldn’t help but to smile a bit as they looked at them doing what they were best at; being annoying. It was a strange type of affection, and yet they couldn’t help it. It was a part of Miu and it was a part of Kokichi, and they chose to embrace it. 

‘He’s very fond of you, you know’, Kaede muttered as she slurred her sentence a bit, sipping on the bottle of beer she’d chosen so she wouldn’t get too wasted. Shuichi hummed, smiling a bit as he too took a sip of his own drink. He’d lost count of them when they started to speak of more interesting things than simply hobbies, but dramas and such at their old universities. Shuichi didn’t like gossip, but he didn’t mind listening to the stories about these places as he found them rather interesting. He couldn’t have had more than four glasses, but he was starting to feel that little buzz already. Shuichi wasn’t really a lightweight but he also couldn’t handle one too many, so he decided to slow down a bit as well. 

‘You think so?’, he asked with a hum as he eyed the dancefloor again where Kokichi was. Miu was all over some dude in the back of the space, and Kokichi seemed to be speaking to some mad looking male next to him, although his eyes kept flickering over to Shuichi. His expression was somewhat blank, and it was a little unnerving to the bluenette. Whenever Ouma actually got serious something like this would happen, and he wasn’t sure if it was a good thing. He was supposed to be having fun like Shuichi was right now, so he wasn’t sure what he deserved that look for. 

Kaede smiled and leaned over, placing her free hand on his shoulder before gulping down the small bottle that was in her other hand. ‘I know so!’, she chuckled, nodding a bit. Both of them were a little tipsy, but it wasn’t too bad to be uncomfortable. As she did so, Shuichi could notice how Kokichi snapped his gaze away with a frown, before smirking up at the guy that seemed ready to punch him as he was holding himself back. ‘H-he talks about you, a lot, you know’, Kaede continued, waving her hand a bit and smiling, running a hand through her hair. ‘Calls you detective and stuffs. ‘S cute’, the girl continued with a small smirk, as she saw Shuichi’s face heat up a little. He pouted a bit and finished his glass as well, knowing that he was going to need something stronger if he wanted to survive the road of conversation that Kaede decided to go onto. ‘He’s just trying to embarrass me’, Shuichi explained to her, signing over to the barman that he could have some more. 

‘Duh’, Kaede chuckled, shaking her head a bit as she leaned on both of her hands. ‘How long have you known each other?’, she asked, clicking her tongue as her eyes drooped only a little bit. Shuichi thought for a moment, humming to himself. His mind felt funny, and he was too relaxed to really think about it. ‘Hmm… c-couple years?’, he tried, seeing her snicker at this, and accidentally laughing about it as well. His throat was a little itchy but he didn’t mind. It was not a bad sensation as the new alcohol reached his throat, in almost an elegant way. ‘A-and you’re not sick of him yet?’, Kaede slurred with a grin, nudging Shuichi’s shoulder and seeing him smile a bit at this as he shook his head, not caring about the silly look on his face. 

They had known each other for quite a while, now that Shuichi thought about it. He had known him since high school, where at first they had kind of a rocky start where Ouma was interested in annoying the other, and Shuichi only tried to regain his normal reputation of being a nobody back instead of being the boy that Ouma loved to torment, getting those pity glances left and right whenever he walked through the halls. However, their last year they started to get a bit closer when Shuichi eventually decided that ignoring Kokichi wasn’t going to work, as it hadn’t worked for the year before that and definitely wouldn’t the year after. He had to admit, it was the most fun year of high school he could remember, even if at the end of it at the school’s party they didn’t realise the punch was spiked and they stumbled back to one of their houses to commit acts together that neither of them ever dared to bring up. Shuichi didn’t even dare to think about it unless he was a little drunk, and his face flushed dark red as he remembered the first handy he’d ever gotten, shaking his head to try and get it out of his system. Kokichi probably didn’t remember it. It was silly, honestly. 

Usually the purplenette got bored with people around him, if they were romantically interesting to him. But friends he could keep for a long time, and it was kind of interesting for Shuichi to speculate why this was. The boy seemed not to mind company, but he didn’t want to be bound to a single person alone, expected to be personal and open. It was not his style, and Shuichi could respect that. It was annoying whenever he had someone over and Shuichi felt that strange type of loneliness in his own chest that he couldn’t quite place, but at least nothing was too serious. It was almost as if Saihara was jealous at times, and it was ridiculous, since he knew he didn’t even need a significant other to be happy. And the partners of Ouma weren’t ever his highest priority either; no, even once when he was on a date with a girl, he’d come speeding home when Shuichi had news of his parents and couldn’t bear to stay at the apartment on his own. Even if others didn’t seem to think so, he was a good friend. 

‘I wouldn’t get sick of him’, Shuichi responded, his voice soft and a little shaky, but it wasn’t out of uncertainty. Akamatsu made those adoring eyes at him as she awed, and Saihara chuckled softly with a red face, nudging her shoulder back. ‘Sh-shut up’, he muttered embarrassedly, shaking his head and keeping his gaze down. He knew he got more sappy when he was drunk, but he didn’t think it would be as bad if he was simply a little tipsy. His feet started to tap to the rhythm of the music, although he didn’t feel like dancing. If he wanted to make a fool out of himself he could simply decide to play chess with Kokichi, after all. 

It was getting later, and so far strangely enough Ouma didn’t come towards him to whine about how he wasn’t paying attention to him at all. He simply had watched him from the other side of the place, which felt a little strange and nerve wracking to Saihara. He was starting to get really nervous; it was as though Kokichi may have been angry at him or at least wanted to keep his distance, and he wasn’t sure what that was about. At some point though, when Shuichi felt like he was going to fall asleep at the bar, Miu came prancing around and dragging the purplenette like a puppy behind her, as he fought against her grip. 

‘Titless! Detective Ass!’, Miu shouted, too loud for Shuichi as he winced a bit, rubbing his ears. ‘Havin’ fun? Getting it on?!’, the girl cackled, placing her hands at her hips, swaying a little to the music. ‘Well, get your v-virgin asses out of my way, we n-need to get drunk!’, the strawberry blonde woman whooped, pushing against Kaede’s shoulder, although her hand basically slipped down and pressed against her chest, earning a squeak from the girl and an embarrassed laugh from Miu. ‘Oh, not so titless after all!’, she apologized basically with a strange grin, and reached over to the bar where two new glasses were placed. 

‘Hurry up you cheap slut, I’m getting bored’, Kokichi complained, pulling on her arm as he leaned backwards a bit. His nose was tinted a rose color as were his cheeks, and Shuichi could only guess that he was definitely buzzed. The boy had always been a lightweight, even in college, so it was no surprise. ‘Ch-cheap slut?’, Miu moaned practically, sitting against Kaede that giggled nervously as she kept her hands out, trying to keep the girl up. ‘Disgusting’, Kokichi rolled his eyes, although he grinned afterwards, and was ready to jump onto Miu. ‘R-ruma ruma, get that good one!’, he chirped, pointing at the bottles of liquor as she grinned. ‘One cup ‘a virgin juice coming up for you, flatass!’. Kokichi responded in a sing-a-song voice, calling Miu all kinds of things with a grin, and Saihara sighed quietly.

‘Maybe i-it’s better if we go home now’, Shuichi proposed, placing a hand on Kokichi’s arm. The purplenette turned to him with a small smile, although this quickly turned into a grin as he gasped and opened his arms wide, letting himself fall forward and wrap his arms around Shuichi, leaning into him. ‘Saihara-chan wants to have little o-old me all alone! Wh-what a cute face for s-such a pervert!’, Kokichi said happily, looking up at him, a somewhat goofy grin plastered onto his face as Shuichi’s face was red again and his eyes wide. ‘I-it’s not like that, come on, let’s go’, Saihara groaned, feeling Kokichi reach up a hand to boop his nose. ‘But I haven’t g-got the chance to k-kill you yet! You’re no fun!’, complained the purplenette again. 

Before they could leave, Shuichi exchanged numbers with Kaede so they could keep in touch, as they definitely would be friends. Then he managed to get Kokichi to walk out with him, still talking to him in a hyper fashion. Although as soon as they were out of the bar and cold air hit their faces, a blank expression took over Kokichi’s face. The jokes and affection were gone; he now was silently walking, a strange aura around him that Saihara couldn’t exactly place anywhere. ‘...Ouma-kun?’, he asked carefully, his voice not too loud, but the boy didn’t respond to this: he did grip onto Shuichi’s hand, and started to walk faster, this grip being fairly harsh. He was mad, Shuichi deducted, but why? And why did he pretend at the bar that everything was fine? Ouma got a little more reckless as he was drunk, in his own mind at least. He was very closed off, but those walls lowered a little when he had some in his system, hence why they got in that situation during high school that neither of them ever talked about. 

‘O-Ouma-kun, did I do something wrong?’, Shuichi asked as the boy tried to open the door to the apartment that they shared, and Saihara could feel himself tear up a little. Being an emotional drunk himself wasn’t fun, and he was only a bit tipsy from the couple that he had, so it wasn’t fair. Kokichi huffed, which came out as a strange snort through his nose, making Shuichi frown and grab onto his arm. ‘O-Ouma, please…’, Shuichi tried again, hoping the other would start talking. It didn’t work. Whatever he did, it wouldn’t work. And he knew, the next morning when he woke up Kokichi would pretend like nothing happened, but things wouldn’t be the same for probably a week, as per usual when he got mad and Saihara couldn’t figure out why. He would avoid him basically, and pretend like he wasn’t doing exactly that, and Shuichi hated it. He hated it when he was sober, but damn, he definitely hated it when he wasn’t. 

So before Kokichi could silently take off to his room, Shuichi gripped onto his arm harshly, making him stop in his tracks. ‘Ouma-kun’, he started, his voice a little slurred, although he managed to keep the tone quite normal. ‘What’s wrong, a-and don’t think you can pretend nothing is up like this a-all the time, b-because I hate it’. Ouma stood still, but turned his head towards the other, stepping in a little closer as he did so. A bit startled at this reaction, Shuichi stepped back. There was something threatening about the purplenette, something he couldn’t explain but wanted to cower away from. 

‘You want to know… why I’m mad’, Kokichi spoke, calmly. Even though his voice didn’t hint at him being that drunk, the scent of that bar that hung around him told a different story. He tilted his head, those purple eyes showing different emotions, but his face showing none. ‘I’m not mad’, Kokichi eventually decided on saying, drawing out the d at the end as he said so. Still, he took a step closer to Shuichi, who in return stepped back. ‘Are you?’. 

‘Wh-why would I be?’, Shuichi asked, a little confused, blinking as he watched his purple haired roommate near him every time he decided to take a step back. Kokichi chuckled softly, a humorless laugh as he reached out a hand. Shuichi didn’t take it. ‘Why, indeed’, he responded calmly, before a calm look settled on his face, although it didn’t reach his eyes. ‘Shuichi… you are… new’, were the words that left the man’s lips, something that confused Saihara even more. He gulped softly, stepping back. His back hit the wall behind him, and his eyes widened a little as he noticed this, and Kokichi seemed to as well. His eyes gleamed a bit again, with a strange curiosity that Shuichi tried to ignore. What was he supposed to respond to that? A thanks? He wasn’t even sure what Kokichi was implying, and he hated it. Usually he could see through his tricks, but this didn’t make sense to him. And still, Kokichi stepped in closer. A hand reached up to Shuichi’s face, and tenderly brushed some hair out of it, making the boy’s breathing hitch. ‘Different’, Kokichi continued, before licking his lips a bit, blinking, and in all seriousness he added a ‘I want to explore you’. 

Shuichi blinked with his wide and innocent eyes, as what Kokichi was implying caught him off guard, and he pressed more into the wall behind him as Ouma stepped closer. ‘O-ouma-kun’, he muttered, his name being on his lips for no reason in particular. ‘I want to know’, Kokichi continued, reaching up and cupping the other’s cheek almost in a rough way, making him whimper quietly. ‘I want to know what it’s like, t-to be with Shuichi Saihara. Don’t you?’, is what Ouma asked, tilting his head. He was close. Shuichi could feel his breath on his face, and it made his knees feel weak for whatever reason. ‘Y-you’re drunk’, Shuichi replied, stammering. 

‘Of course I’m drunk!’, Kokichi snapped, a frown on his face, but it wasn’t a mad one. No. It was a frustrated one. And now Shuichi supposed that what the boy had been feeling was frustration all along. But what would he be frustrated about? There was nothing for him to worry about, was there? ‘Ouma.. is s-something wrong?’, Shuichi asked, gulping softly again. His throat felt dry, and for some reason he was dreading the answer. Was he wrong? Maybe Kokichi couldn’t stand this, couldn’t stand him, and now realised this. He instinctively closed his eyes. The words of the male made no sense. They were contradicting and addicting, and Shuichi wanted to hear more of them, even if he wanted Kokichi to shut up and go back to his lying and fun to be around persona. 

‘Isn’t Saihara-chan wondering, what it would be like?’, Kokichi asked, the strange look back in his eyes. ‘Or are his thoughts at Kaede?’, he continued, and this made Shuichi frown. What did she have to do with it? She wasn’t here at the moment, and everything was making his head buzz, as he felt like simply leaning back and letting himself sleep. ‘Not that it matters’, Kokichi hummed, licking his lips again as he stood up on his tippy toes, and strangely enough gripped onto Shuichi’s shirt. ‘I will show you, sweet, innocent Saihara-chan. You only need me’, the purple haired boy slurred, a frown on his face as he leaned in closer and closer and… oh.   
  
_oh._

Hot, wet lips were pressed against his, and Shuichi squeaked in surprise, his hands shooting out and grabbing at Kokichi’s shoulders as he was being attacked by the male’s mouth, tasting like a sweet drink and like sugar overall, but at the same time it felt like Kokichi. And oh lord, was that taste nice, and the press of his lips. He wanted to lean into it, let him go, and do whatever he wanted, but it wouldn’t be fair. Not even when he nervously started to press back, was he able to completely condone what was happening. He was kissing Kokichi Ouma. He was kissing his roommate. But why? 

As Kokichi started to tug on his shirt a bit, Shuichi’s head moved away, and he gasped quietly to get some air. ‘O-Ouma-kun y-you’re drunk, we shouldn’t-’, he started, but Kokichi didn’t really seem to mind this, as he only leaned in to Shuichi’s now exposed neck and pressed sloppy kisses to it, making him whimper embarrassedly. ‘S-so are you’, Kokichi retorted, letting his hands set on the bluenette’s hips, squeezing experimentally. ‘Wh-what are you- wh-why-’, Shuichi whimpered as his knees felt like giving out. For some reason he didn’t mind this, not at all, and his head was spinning with the sensations and with the questions that were on his mind. 

Kokichi finally eyed him, placing both his hands on the bluenette’s cheeks, to pull him to look down. ‘There’s no why. I want to’, Kokichi hummed, biting his lip as his thumbs stroke the boy’s skin. ‘Always want to, _need_ to’, is how he continued, letting one of his fingers trace the boy’s lips. Shuichi let him, speechless. ‘I figured, someone needs to make my curiosity die down’, the boy replied truthfully, and for once Shuichi wanted him to lie. He just needed to say that it was all a lie and joke around and step back, before he would ask something of Saihara that the boy would not be able to say no to, even if he knew he had to. ‘But she’, Kokichi continued, almost spitting that part out like it was gross to him, ‘only made me wonder more. Funny, isn’t it?’. 

Shuichi blinked with a small whimper, feeling like he was putty in the other’s hands. Sure, he was hormonal, and he was weak, but things like these didn’t happen often. It happened once before, during that party day at school, and it was never spoken about again, but _god_ had it felt good. ‘Y-you’ll regret this’, is what Shuichi whispered, and they both knew it was true. He would, he definitely would, but at the same time, Ouma didn’t care. ‘I know’, he responded, pressing in closer again. ‘You’re the detective. You figure it out’, Kokichi smirked then, tugging Shuichi closer, until their lips were touching again. He stumbled forward a bit, away from the wall, and Kokichi’s hands still managed to trap him in his arms as he couldn’t help but to return the kiss. ‘So innocent’, Kokichi groaned against his lips, walking him in a specific direction, and Shuichi was too focussed on the feeling of a kiss he didn’t know he needed this badly to care. ‘I w-want to see that l-loss of innocence again’, Kokichi grumbled before he pushed him down. Shuichi felt a strange type of material behind him, and before he knew it, he was pushed down onto the couch that was in their living room. Ouma spent no time getting on top of him. 

Shuichi’s face was completely red, he knew this, and for a moment the both of them paused to understand what was going to happen, even if they didn’t want to acknowledge it. ‘Kokichi’, Shuichi whispered, the name soft and sweet from his mouth, and the boy’s eyes turned darker as he smirked down at him. There was a strange lust visible in him, something that he definitely suppressed a lot. And without a warning, Kokichi positioned himself to sit on Shuichi’s crotch area, where Shuichi didn’t realise he was already starting to react to Ouma’s advances. ‘K-Kokichi!’. 

Kokichi started to press his hips down in a circular motion, and Shuichi couldn’t help the breathy whimperst that left him as he gripped onto the cushions of the couch underneath him. That felt good, that felt really good. ‘Y-you have no idea’, Kokichi groaned softly, as he pressed down a bit harder and let small, breathy noises escape Saihara. ‘No idea what you do to me’, Ouma continued, slurring a little bit, reminding Shuichi of the fact that this was probably not the greatest idea, but he wanted to continue. It was unfair, Ouma’s clothed cock pressing against his own, and what wonders that could do. ‘Wearing tight jeans, and only shirts in the morning- g-god’, Kokichi sighed, his face relaxing from the pleasure he was building with his thrusts downwards. 

‘K-kichi, we c-can’t’, Shuichi whimpered softly, although he couldn’t help but to thrust his hips up a little to meet Kokichi, as they humped each other. It was dirty, and it was gross, and it was hot in a way that flustered Saihara greatly. Even the idea that they were going to regret this was turning the guy on, and he couldn’t help the whines that left him as Kokichi quickened his thrusts downwards. ‘Y-you like that, don’t you?’, the purplenette grinned, groaning softly after as he leaned down a bit, not just sitting on him but leaning over him. ‘W-want me to fuck you like this, make you a mess, and you’ll never forget it’, he continued, his voice low, and if he had to be honest, whatever he would’ve said would have made Saihara nod at that moment as he couldn’t disagree to that tone and the stimulations that came with his as his dick was being pressed into so deliciously. 

Kokichi leaned down, his lips next to Shuichi’s ear, and he growled softly, making Shuichi whimper again, needing that stimulation to continue even though Kokichi had decided to still his hips. ‘Say it, baby’, he muttered to him, hot breath on his skin making Shuichi shiver. ‘I want to wreck you. I’ll be the only thing you need’, the male continued, his lust filled mind doing the talking as he grinned, and licked the boy’s earlobe as he kept shivering from these words. ‘I want you to beg to me, plead to me, I’ll make you cry’, Ouma cooed, letting a hand trail down and press against the clothed erection of Shuichi, as he struggled to let out a shaky breath. ‘It’ll be so much better than anything we ever did before, kitten’, the purplenette promised him in a whisper, as Shuichi bucked up into his hand with a whine. ‘Say it’. ‘W-we ca-nngh! W-we-’, Shuichi rambled, his thighs trying to close around that hand that was rubbing him in all the right places, and making him whimper as he wiggled his hips into the feeling again, shamefully humping the boy’s hand that was being so generous. ‘Say it!’, Kokichi hissed, pressing down harshly and emitting an embarrassed moan from the bluenette. ‘P-please!’, the other cried out softly, his head falling back in shame. They shouldn’t, really shouldn’t, and that made it even better. He was already feeling like a wreck. 

‘Good enough for me’, Kokichi grinned, before two fingers pressed against Shuichi’s lips again, although they started to shove in a little this time. Shuichi gasped quietly around them, and experimentally started to flick his tongue against the digits, making Kokichi groan. His free hand was working on the zipper on Shuichi’s pants, pulling it down not without effort. He was getting impatient himself, Shuichi noticed, as Kokichi had started to rut his hips against Shuichi’s thigh where he was sitting, and it made him red all over again. ‘Suck’, Kokichi hissed, pressing the fingers in further and feeling Shuichi struggle to take it, making him smirk. Shuichi did his best to do what him was told, and the dark look that Kokichi was giving him made him guess that what he was doing was at least a bit entertaining. 

Fingers were pulled away from his lips again, and Kokichi wasted no time in pulling down Shuichi’s pants, smirking as he saw the obvious tent in his boxers. One hand trailed over it, seeing how Shuichi hissed and bit his lip harshly as he watched him with those wide eyes of his, the innocence in them still making Ouma growl softly, pressing down on his clothed dick. Shuichi let out breathy gasps again, and the noises pleased Kokichi greatly. ‘You’re so sensitive… you’re gonna love this’, he decided with a grin, before pulling down the boxer shorts and revealing Shuichi’s length, red between his legs and begging for attention. 

And yet, mercilessly, Kokichi flipped him over, making the boy gasp in confusion as this happened, before an arm snaked underneath his stomach and basically pushed him up in a way that his hips were up. Shuichi made an embarrassed complaint at this instead, but everything stopped mattering that much as soon as he felt a finger, slicked up with his own saliva, press into his hole that was struggling to take it. Kokichi watched him, fascinated as he pumped in the single finger, feeling how tight Shuichi was around him, and how he was shaking a little bit. The sensation was definitely new. They definitely didn’t actually have sex before like this, and the thought that they would made Shuichi push back against the finger carefully. 

A hand struck down against his behind, making him hiss. ‘If you want me to be rough with you, just tell me’, Kokichi huffed, before rubbing the soft skin of his ass after. He grabbed into it, and Shuichi whined, his eyes closing tightly. It was starting to feel good now, even after Ouma inserted a second finger, and he didn’t mind it so much; definitely when they rubbed against a certain spot that had him cry out, pushing back against his fingers again. ‘Th-there- I- K-kichi!’, Shuichi gasped out, hands gripping the cushions underneath him and hips thrusting forward on their own accord even if he didn’t want to let go of this feeling. Kokichi smirked and chuckled behind him, stilling his hand only to press against that spot and rub it, rub it in a way that had Saihara cry out even worse, slurs and his name on his lips. ‘Y-y-es m-move~ K-kichi s-so g-good~ S-so- nnngh~!’, Shuichi whimpered and whined, drooling a little onto their couch. He didn’t care. Even the scissoring of Ouma’s fingers, exploring him in a way, felt good to him. 

Far too soon those fingers slipped out of him, and Shuichi looked back to complain about this, although the sight of Kokichi made his jaw drop a little bit. He hadn’t realised that the guy got undressed, at least his lower part, and… he hadn’t expected his size, was all. It was simply that he didn’t seem like the type of person to have a big length, since Miu always said the annoying ones had the smallest dicks, but this wasn’t true with Kokichi. Not like it was extremely grand- it was thick, and a nice length, and it made Shuichi’s lust filled mind think of different scenarios. 

Kokichi smirked as he saw the other admire him, and sat on the couch, patting his lap. ‘C’mere’, he purred softly. The low tone in his voice made Shuichi shoot up and scurry over. Although he wanted to sit on his lap, Kokichi grabbed his hair before he could reach it and tugged it down, so his head was face to his length, making the other groan softly. ‘There there kitten’, Kokichi said, his voice laced with the grin that was definitely on his face as he stroked the boy’s head. ‘C’mon, you can suck me, can’t you?’. And god, it was embarrassing. But Shuichi wanted to, he realised. He actually wanted to. So he nodded, hesitant fingers grabbing the base, as he looked at his length curiously. If he hadn’t drunk anything, he definitely wouldn’t have dared to take the initiative like that, but now he experimentally gave the tip some small licks. 

Kokichi groaned lowly, pushing onto Shuichi’s head a bit to give him a hint. ‘Y-you need to l-lube me up for your hole, baby’, Kokichi told him with a low groan as he felt Saihara stretch his lips and take down some of the shaft in his mouth. ‘Y-yeah, th-that’s more l-like it~’, the purplenette grunted as Shuichi tried his best not to let his teeth graze the sensitive skin, before moving down a little more, and back up. Ouma moaned appreciatively, and the sound made Shuichi’s cock twitch, needing attention. 

He pressed his tongue flat against the underside as he moved his head up, circling it around the tip that had Kokichi gasp softly and buck his hips up. It was a good sign, even if it forced more of him to get past those tight lips of Saihara’s warm mouth. ‘G-good boy, g-good~’, Ouma praised, rubbing his head as Shuichi was more confident in his actions, taking down more of the other’s length and feeling it throb softly, making him moan around Ouma. Kokichi groaned at this and his hips bucked up more, to which Shuichi replied with a little bit of gagging, but it wasn’t too bad. He felt himself leaking only because of this, and it was embarrassing, but as Kokichi saw it, he grinned. 

‘Y-you really enjoy sucking, huh?’, Ouma teased, groaning softly as Shuichi simply continued, and the bluenette let his thighs rub together, hoping they would provide at least a little bit of friction for himself. Without a warning the purplenette let his hips thrust up more rhythmically, and he could feel Shuichi tense a little, although the idea of his mouth being fucked by the other made him moan softly, and Kokichi snapped a bit at this. He held onto Saihara’s hair, tugging as he pushed his head up and down more, feeling him gag a bit sometimes, and the boy felt tears at his eyes, but they weren’t bad tears. He welcomed them. 

Before Kokichi could get into it too much, he tugged Shuichi’s head off of himself, and saw his tear stained face with his red, used lips, making him growl. Shuichi still had these angelic, feminine features of his face, and it drove the purplenette crazy. He needed more of him, and he was going to get more of him. So he threw him down at the couch again, making him squeak, hoisting his legs up by grabbing his thighs, and he lined himself up with the male, before starting to push in without mercy. 

Shuichi’s body tried to move away from the feeling of getting filled, but he couldn’t. He was so full, full of Kokichi and his body, and even as those tears still threatened to spill from him, he felt a bit of drool from his lips as he needed to grab a hold of something. Kokichi didn’t slow down; he immediately moved his hips inside of him, and Shuichi whimpered out in the different things he felt. It was rough, and wrong, and he loved it. Absolutely loved it. 

‘K-kichi- I-I~ a-aah~’ , Shuichi whimpered, as pain started to subside and he felt a strange type of pleasure rocking through his body. Kokichi was grunting softly at each thrust of his hips, and he held onto Shuichi’s hips, his eyes completely dark and hungrily looking over the male underneath him. ‘S-so pretty- nghh- s-so tight~’, Ouma praised him, squeezing where his hands were kneading his flesh, and feeling the boy’s legs wrap around him, trapping him in between his thighs. It wasn’t a bad place to be trapped in, he decided. Shuichi felt so good around him, and his mind could only process the feelings and the angelic boy underneath him, being a moaning mess to his advances. 

Aiming a little higher, Kokichi thrusted back into him harshly, and he could hear Shuichi cry out as his eyes widened, and his legs tightened around Ouma as if to keep him there. ‘O-oh g-god- o-oh O-Ouma th-there~ you n-need to~ ah-haa- p-please~ there, _there there_ ~!’, Shuichi chanted as Kokichi hit his prostate head on, the pleasure building up and making his thighs shake again. He wanted more, he needed more, and his dick was agreeing with him. Ouma leaned over him, and Shuichi immediately wrapped his arms around the other to pull him in closer as he started to thrust his hips back against Kokichi, moaning out in ecstasy. ‘G-good boy, s-so good, you’re so good’, the purplenette groaned into his ear, feeling how their stomachs rubbed together over the boy’s cock, and how Saihara bucked into it. ‘S-so hot~’. 

It was too much, and not enough. ‘O-ouma k-kun~’, Shuichi cried, his lips parted permanently as the most lewd sounds Kokichi could have ever guessed coming from the detective left him, and he harshly pushed into his thrusts. Kokichi’s cock trembled almost at every dirty word that the male spoke, overtaken by pleasure, and the sight was unholy, and it was so fucking good. He needed more of him, he needed to see his face when he came, so that was what he was aiming for as he rocked his hips, hitting the good spot dead on and hearing those appreciative pleas of Saihara that made his head spin. ‘y-yes, yes, g-god yes~’, Shuichi gasped, as he tightened around Kokichi. The boy was close already, and Kokichi only smirked as he bit down on his shoulder, hearing his strangled breaths. 

‘N-need to c-come~’, Shuichi whimpered, his legs kicking and his arms tightening their grip around the male above him, as he was the only one that could provide him with the great pleasure that he needed so so badly. ‘C-come for me, kitten’, Kokichi whispered into his ear with a low groan as he felt Shuichi’s walls tighten even more around him, and he could practically drown into this feeling if he wanted to. Shuichi threw his head back again, eyes closed so tightly as the white, hot liquid spilled from his cock, leaking on his tummy and on the couch. ‘O-ouma, o-oh ye-yes~ nngh!~’, he cried as he felt the orgasm taking over all of his senses and he pushed back against the purplenette. 

Even after his orgasm had calmed down a bit, Kokichi continued pounding into his over-stimulated hole, and Shuichi whimpered, nails digging into Ouma’s back. ‘G-gonna come in-inside of you~’, he groaned the promise to his sub, spreading his legs open more. His hand reached down, and wrapped around Shuichi’s cock, hearing his strangled disapproving whine as it was too much, the feeling was too much, but he couldn’t do underneath him, unclothed as well as he was, stains of what they had done still in the couch. anything about it. ‘G-gonna fill you up, m-make you all mine~’, Kokichi rambled, so close to coming, so very close. What eventually pushed him over the edge was when, even after being this exhausted and overstimulated, Shuichi tried to push back into his thrust with little whimpers. He spilled inside of the boy, hearing him groan softly at this, curses on his lips as he rode out his high. 

Shuichi woke up feeling strangely sticky, and warm at the same time. He hummed quietly, feeling more relaxed than usual, as if he had a good sleep. What exactly had happened the day before didn’t immediately come to mind, and instead, he happily snuggled into the warmth that was under him. Until, of course, he opened his eyes, and was met with both the compromising sight and the memories of the night before. 

‘Oh. God’, Shuichi whispered, blinking with wide eyes as he watched Kokichi sleep And this, this definitely couldn’t be ignored like the night they had spent during their high school years.  
  
As his phone rang with a new number, Shuichi ignored it to stare at the body underneath him, in hopes that his mind could come up with how the fuck they were going to excuse this this time.


End file.
